chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Cougaria
The State of Cougaria is a Chawosaurian Comrade Province and the Province is the property of the Chawosaurian Jurisdiction of the State of Alabama in the United States of America. Cougaria is a nation owned by Paiwan and is using the Cougar Nation Pride to gain independence from Paiwan and also is located in the eastern part of Jefferson County, Alabama. Cougaria is the ally of Chawosauria and is recognized by Samantha Wawetseka and also the State of Cougaria may break up from Paiwan due to the EPICE Act and the Chawosaurians and Cougarians would support each other on the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War and Cougarian War of Independence. Etymology The word Cougaria comes from the word "Cougar" and that was the mascot of the high school, Clay-Chalkville High School, and that was inspiring for the Chawosaurians to name Victoria, (eastern Jefferson), Cougaria, to represent their respect for the Clay-Chalkville Cougars. History Cougaria became a nation ordered by the Epice Act and also Fought for Independence from the Paiwanese. Victoria Era Victoria (now Cougaria) was a nation that was under Christian Dominance until Late 2014, in 2014, Victoria was token over by Paiwan and been dominant by Supreme Christian Power until the Epice Act. Epice Epice had put an end to most Governments but would shutdown most Governments and or Bring Power to the military controlled by the Emperor of the Chawosaurians. Chawosaurian Revolutionary War The Chawosaurians are now fighting, however, Cougaria is fully countrified, the Chawosaurians are allies with Cougaria, and so are the Confederates, but the Chawallians are planning on conquering Cougaria, and that would lead to the conquest of Seminole Indiana. Demographics Ethnic Groups Cougaria has alot of white people, as well as black people, Chawosauria declassified Cougaria as an all white nation in 2016. Religion Cougaria didn't pass any laws regarding religion as the Chawosaurians do, but are alot of Christians, Chawosauria doesn't approve that demography, and doesn't approve the legalization of the Christian Lifestyle in Cougaria, because Chawosauria doesn't allow Christianity at all completely. Language Cougaria speaks English while Chawosauria speaks Latin and Russian, the minority of Chawosaurians like Samantha Wawetseka and Abooksigun Eluwilussit, they speak English, Cougaria does speak also Spanish and French. Chawosauria doesn't speak French at all. Education Cougaria has difficulty spreading and organizing education, the Chawosaurians do know how to pressure their students with strict discipline and rules. Cougaria, not so much. Government Democratic System Cougaria is a representative democracy, but not a self-government until 2017. But the Cougarians are under Chawosaurian Military Statutes. Law Enforcement Chawosauria is responsible for Cougaria's law enforcement power. Economy Cougaria has an economy, but not as good as Chawosauria's recovering economy. Transportation and Trade Chawosauria and Cougaria are trading partners, they trade weapons, cloths and drugs, in Chawosauria, drugs are illegal, but Drugs are used as weapons. Wages and Taxes Chawosauria is an expert on taxes, but on wages, Cougaria is an expert on wages, Chawosauria and Cougaria work together to recover each other. Culture Entertainment ''' Unlike Chawosauria, Cougaria does allow entertainment, while Chawosauria makes entertainment a capital crime and is considered a distraction. '''Music Unlike Chawosauria, Cougaria allows all types of music, Chawosauria makes music a crime because it is considered a distraction. LGBT Cougaria does allow Homosexuality as equal as Chawosauria, same-sex marriage is allowed and Cougaria is very affirmative to LGBT People, but Cougaria doesn't have LGBT Pride Parades as Chawosauria does.